Lonely Angel
by Murdock129
Summary: Scarverse Oneshot. This is the story of Shayera's life before the Justice League, her relationship with Hro and her lonely childhood. Rated T for language, implied sexuality, violence and nudity Please R


Disclaimer: I don't own Thanagar, Shayera, Hro or anything from the DCAU

Garna Hol lay within her nest upon a rocky crag in the Mountains of Trasl Kanh, her arms and wings wrapped around her clutch, sighing softly and sadly as she gazed down at them. She hadn't felt herself bond with any of her four eggs at all and truly wished she'd never gotten pregnant.

Glancing up into the sky she gave another sad sigh, she wished she could just leave the eggs, but she and her husband were both from low ranking and poor families, if she was found out to have abandoned her clutch they'd both be shamed and most likely executed. It was illegal on Thanagar to abandon your clutch due to the ongoing war with the Gordanians, and as another result of the war it was also illegal to leave your clutch at an orphanage due to the high number of orphans.

Slowly Garna managed a small smile as she saw the winged form of her lover descending from the sky above her, if she hadn't had him she'd have probably given up already and tried to fake some kind of accident with the eggs, but he'd convinced her to keep looking after them. Smiling softly as he landed, stepping into the nest and gently lying down beside her, wrapping his arms around her adoringly and kissing her cheek tenderly.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find any food Gaa'" he murmured gently, his arms around her, the young woman turning her head, smiling slightly weakly at him, one hand moving from around the eggs and lifting off her mask before slowly brushing her red hair out of her face, her unearthly amber eyes gazing up into her husband's gorgeous green eyes before leaning over to gently lift off his own mask.

"It's ok, I'm not that hungry" she murmured gently before drawing him in for a gentle kiss, neither noticing one of the sacrificial egg, which they had left at the edge of the nest, falling and rolling down, away from the nest, nor did they hear the hum of Gordanian weapons preparing to fire as they started yet another raid.

Within moments both lovers, the three eggs and the nest were incinerated, nothing left of their family save for that single sacrificial egg, which came to rest between two large stones, the heat of the weaponry having caused the chick within to stir, her small form slowly pushing against the shell of the egg from the inside, taking her first gasp of air as she pushed where the shell had been cracked by the fall, the yolk and white spilling out around her as she entered the world.

* * *

-Six Years Later-

A tiny red haired little girl sat in the corner of the playground, her surprisingly large, grey feathered wings and small skinny arms wrapped around her bony body. She'd been found, barely hatched, up in the mountains near where a Gordanian impact laser had hit the nesting grounds and had been brought here.

Her name was Shayera, she didn't have a surname, she was just a nameless orphan, as far as everyone here was concerned she was a nothing. She was alone in the corner because she was a no name, none of the other children wanted to be associated with a 'loser' like her and would routinely push her around, insult and demean her. The carers didn't care, they only seemed to care about the orphans who had come from either rich or influential families, they wouldn't do anything when Shayera was being bullied.

"Hey look it's the little nothing" Shayera heard a cruel voice, looking up slowly to see her worst tormentor, Sharah Thul. Sharah was blond, much taller than Shayera, with brown feathers and a constant cruel smirk across her face. Shayera whimpered softly, lowering her head slightly so as not to look her tormentor in the eyes, triyng to shrink down and look as small as possible, giving a small yelp as she felt herself kicked in the side before Sharah grabbed the wing of her mask, wrenching it off her head and away from her before she could even try to grab it. There was nothing more shaming for any Thanagarian than being seen by anyone other than your spouse without your mask on, tears springing into Shayera's young Emerald eyes "Wow, you really are an ugly little fliin aren't you?"

"Please, give me my mask back" she pleaded softly, not wanting to confront Sharah, she remembered the last time she'd tried Sharah and several of her friends had beaten Shayera until she passed out, and the 'carers' had left her laying outside through the long and harsh Thanagarian night.

"No fliin, I'm keeping this" came the cruel reply, the taller kicking the now tearful Shayera before the red head climbed to her feet, trying to cover her face with her hands, god she felt lower than she could possibly describe, running away from the playground, her face exposed, tears rolling from her green eyes, able to hear the other children beginning to chase her. It had always been a favorite game among the orphans, find whoever was the smallest around their age and chase them until they were caught, then beat them up, and Shayera was easily the smallest in her age group.

Sobbing ashamedly and scaredly she turned the corner, pushing herself into the shower room to try and hide, cowering behind a pair of lockers, before giving a soft sob of fear as she heard a rattling on the doorknob as she was found, tears rolling down her cheeks as she whispered

"Why me?" hearing the door swing open, closing her eyes and reading herself for her oncoming beating, feeling herself pushed to the floor, blows raining down on her small form, kicks and punches hitting her frail form. She just wanted it to be over, her small body shaking before giving a loud whimper of fear as she heard one of the girls calling out

"Lets stuff her in a locker!" many of the other children enthusiastically agreeing, feeling a hand take her by her long red hair, several others grabbing her wings, arms and legs as she thrashed around in a desperate bid to escape, but it was no use, she was smaller and weaker than any of those holding her, feeling herself shoved into the tiny metal locker, hands forcing her to curl into a ball and wrap her wings around herself so she'd fit inside before with a loud slam the metal door was slammed in front of her and then with a twisting crunch it was locked.

It felt like days later, but was only a few hours, when Shayera heard a loud roaring before the entire of the orphanage began to shake, curling into an even tighter ball as she heard a terrible rumbling sound then the most intense heat, even with Thanagar's rather arid conditions, that she'd felt in all her life, before, closing her eyes and sobbing softly in fear, no idea what was happening outside the locker.

It was two whole days and nights later that the locker with her inside was dug from the rubble, the door falling open as they lifted it to reveal Shayera's small, dehydrated, starved and terrified form, still crying softly as she was carried away from the rubble of the destroyed orphanage

* * *

-Seven Years Later-

Shayera sighed softly as she clicked into the database of the computer she was renting, it was expensive and both being an orphan and a no name meant she had barely any money, but she had to do this. Over the last seven years she'd grown from the scrawny and scared little girl into a well built, slightly muscular and intelligent if non-confrontational young woman. She had found out where precisely she had been found as a baby and only had to look up who had gone to that area of the nesting grounds those thirteen years ago, then finally she'd know who she was...

Slowly she moved the cursor across the screen, breathing in deeply, slowly clicking on the 'Access Files' Icon, watching as two pictures appeared on the screen. The first was a man with short blond hair and emerald green eyes, he had a stern expression on his face but a gentle look in his eyes, a lone scar across his left eye. The second showed a heavily pregnant woman, her hair was nearly identical to Shayera's own red locks, a pair of strange, almost unnatural amber eyes, her appearance very similar to Shayera's own, their names printed below the pictures, Takar and Garna Hol, with in large black letters below that, 'Deceased'.

"Mommy, Daddy..." Shayera murmured softly as tears began to form in her eyes, it was her parents, her mom and dad, she was able to see them for the first time ever, "Your little Shayera grew up" she whispered softly, knowing full well they couldn't hear her but finding comfort being able to talk to them, "I wish I could have known you, played with Daddy, been held by my mommy. I hope you'd be proud of me..." she murmured softy before glancing over to see the little counter telling her she barely had any time left on this computer, hands moving quickly to print out the records and information about them and the two pictures of her parents, lifting them slowly as the computer switched itself off.

She was in a daze all the way as she walked back to the orphanage, not flying since she was in such deep thought, she'd probably have crashed if she tried to fly. It was strange, but comforting, she had a name now, she was someone. It made her feel complete, it made her fear of being a nothing, of being worthless diminish, barely noticing as she slowly walked back into the orphanage, not noticing as another taller girl, one of her bullies, yelled an insult at her, just keeping walking until she felt the other girl's hand grab her wing. She'd never fought back because until now she'd felt like a nobody, as worthless as they always told her she was but today, she was someone.

"Dammit you pathetic nobody, liste-" the girl started before Shayera spread her wings, throwing the girl's hand off before turning and burying her fist into the girl's stomach, causing the bully to double over.

"No you fucking listen fliin! I'm not some no name, I'm Shayera Hol! Now get the fuck out of my sight!" she hissed, turning and continuing towards her room

* * *

-Four Years Later-

Shayera gave a small sigh as she joined the queue. She'd grown into a very beautiful young woman, strong and self-dependent, over the last four years, but while she'd expected things to change after finding out her name. Sure she hadn't been bullied in the orphanage after that was discovered, though that may have been to do with her punching that bullying harpy, Andral, and she'd been able to claim her mother and father's house after she was thrown out of the orphanage. But not only was she still considered just an uppity orphan, the Hol family wasn't anywhere close to being influential or rich.

She'd managed to scrape by on the little she was able to earn in a few dead end jobs, but it wasn't really enough, as she realized there was only really one occupation which she would be accepted for and which would provide her a decent salary, not to mention free food an accommodation. That was why she was in this queue to apply to join the Thanagarian military, though there was another reason. The Gordanians had killed her parents and siblings, and taken everything from her, now she was old enough to fight against them. Hell she'd probably have joined the military to fight them even if she would have been accepted for other jobs.

Still, it was a scary concept, she was applying to fight for her life and her planet, and there was absolutely no guarantee she'd ever return to Thanagar alive, and if she ever became a prisoner of war she shuddered to think what would happen to her. But she wouldn't back down simply because of that, stepping forwards as the line moved once more. Her father had been a soldier, but he had been allowed to return to Thanagar when her mother had called to tell him she was pregnant. She hoped if he was watching her now he was proud of her, ready to risk her life for her people. The last man in front of Shayera stepped aside, walking through the door to the right of the one winged man who was sitting at the desk in front of her.

"Name, Particular Job your applying for and any ailments, disabilities" he asked of her with a bored tone, Shayera taking a quick breath and quickly steeling herself before replying

"Shayera Hol, I'm applying to be a soldier, I have no disabilities or ailments" she replied briskly, probably sounding a little sharper than she needed to, reaching out to take the filled in form the man gave her.

"Through the door on the right" he told her, the young Thanagarian woman nodding before turning and stepping through into the next room, knowing her life would be changed forever, but having absolutely no idea just how much things would change over the next decade

* * *

-Six Months Later-

Shayera gave a groan as she let the hot water wash over her bare body, hands tiredly washing her naked form as she thought back to the last few days. The officer in charge of training them was a real slave driver and every last part of her body ached horrendously, she felt absolutely exhausted and she was pretty fed up of her fellow soldiers. Of course she'd expected the other soldiers to treat her badly or at least ignore her, but due to the fact that the showers and several other utilities were unisex she'd had to deal with more than her fair share of harassment, even after breaking a fellow soldier's wing, arm and hand when he tried to grope her, several of the more arrogant soldiers even seemed to believe that since she was an orphan she should be thankful for the attention they were giving her and seemed to almost have an obsession with the young eighteen year old's body.

Shayera gave a small and humorless chuckle at this, she admitted she craved any amounts of affection she was shown, no matter how little, she desperately wanted someone to care for her, but she had no intention of just being a fuck toy for the soldiers, hell she was still a virgin. Slowly she lifted a hand to switch off the water, sure it felt heavenly against her bare skin and screaming muscles, but she knew is she stayed in the shower much longer the warmth and comfort would either lull her to sleep or get too relaxed. Slowly stepping away from the shower, glancing around before bending over quickly to pull everything into a bag she'd brought before grabbing her towel and stepping through to the changing room.

Giving a small sigh of relief as she saw the other idiot soldiers hadn't tried to take her uniform again for a 'joke', she quickly began to rub herself dry as quickly as she could. Slowly she turned while trying to dry all the feathers on her still soaking left wing before glancing over towards the door as, with perfect timing, the commander who was currently helping train them, a one Hro Talak, stepped into the room, a small sound of surprise escaping Shayera's lips as she desperately tried to cover herself, wrapping the towel around her naked body quickly while Hro gave a shocked look over her before turning round quickly, the red haired young girl giving a small sigh of relief that he was at least being a gentleman.

"I wanted to talk to you Miss Hol, but I think I shall wait outside until your dressed again" Hro called out to her in an embarassed tone, causing Shayera to blush, an unfamiliar sensation, thinking to herself, 'Well he's not gawking at me, and he sounded almost as if he didn't look down on me like everyone else...'

"Why does he want to talk to me?" Shayera murmured, quickly moving the towel to dry herself down as quickly as possible before she pulled on her white and gold metal military uniform and matching mask, sliding quickly outside and nearly bumping into the much taller and larger commander waiting just outside.

"Ah Shayera, would you accompany me to my office? There's something we need to discuss" he told her strictly though with an odd tone to her voice, it sounded half way between anger and care. Shayera was only able to nod quickly, her heart thumping slightly faster. What had she done? Was he going to shout at her? The eighteen year old swallowing softly as she followed the intimidating commander into a surprisingly plush room, giving a small gasp of surprise as he closed and locked the door before pulling his mask over his head. 'My god, he's as young as I am' Shayera thought to herself as she glanced over his unmarred face.

"Please sit" he told her with a small grin before stepping over to another chair and sitting slowly, smiling over at the red-haired teen as she too sat "Shayera, I'll cut straight to the point, I've heard your having trouble with some of the other soldiers, I'd like to get your side of the story before we take any action" he told her simply before adding "Don't worry, I won't judge you like everyone else does,just tell me the truth and we can get this straightened out"

* * *

-Four Months Later-

Shayera took a deep breath as she readied herself, in one hand she held a pistol, in the other she held her Nth metal mace in a grip that could probably crush the bones of even a Czarnian. This was going to be her first battle, it was going to be kill or be killed, no prisoners taken, yes she was quite a violent person, but the idea of a fight for her life like that, the thought of killing something, even if it was a Gordanian, it was still not easy to stomach. Eyes on the door of the troop carrier, they'd be boarding the Gordanian ship any minute now.

As if on cue the carrier shook as it hit the hull of the Gordanian ship tearing through before the door fell open allowing the soldiers to rush out. Hefting her mace Shayera charged into the ship, being forced to run as there wasn't enough space to fly, able to see between two of the soldiers in front of her the first mass of reptillian monsters, the Thanagarians giving a war cry and firing into the Gordanians even as they charged, continuing their relentless charge even as their comrades were shot down around them. Shayera gave a gasp as she felt warm red blood splatter against her helmet, a well placed laser shot having blown a hole right through the wing of the soldier in front of her, causing him to drop to the ground in pain.

Shayera nearly froze before giving a howl of rage, lifting her pistol and aiming, the beam of energy lancing from the barrel and tearing straight through the flesh and bone of a Gordanian's chest, grunting in surprise as a beam hit her pistol sending it skittering away before she hurled herself forwards, bringing her mace down on the head of one of her foes, hearing a sickening crunch as it smashed through the skull of the reptile.

The battle was savage, and many of Shayera's comrades, young men and women she'd trained with for months, were cut down around her, her own mace and a spear she'd taken from one of their dead had both tasted Gordanian blood, she'd only physically been injured once, a Gordanian had manged to slash a long and deep cut down her left leg with his claws after Shayera had impaled him with her spear, but psychologically it wasn't the same. She'd never been ready for the savagery, the fear and what most disgusted her, the exhilaration that came with fighting and killing.

After the battle one of the units had found her, the impaled Gordanian's body having fallen on top of her, trapping her beneath it's much larger form, the young woman whimpering softly and scaredly, covered in red and green blood. Hro had come through onto the ship himself and carried her back to his own quaters, given her leg medical attention, washed the blood from her and comforted her gently, telling her how proud of her and that he'd support her

* * *

-Two Years Later-

Shayera sat on her and Hro's bed, her mind wandering slightly, she was very scared if she was honest. Shortly after their first battle he'd asked if she wanted to go out with him, over a year and a half they were nearly the perfect couple, they truly loved one another, and then when Shayera thought she couldn't get any more joyful Hro had got down on one knee before the entire barracks and proposed to her, she wore the beautiful emerald engagement ring to this day, she'd even given him her virginity one beautiful night, but then... Hro had been leading a commando raid on the jungle planet of Cardia, but they'd been misinformed, instead of only a few hundred Gordanians there were many thousands.

She didn't know what had happened to Hro in that camp, she'd lead the assault that had rescued him, killed the Gordanian's leader herself with her bare hands, but Hro hadn't been the same when he'd been found. He was no longer kind to anyone but her, and even then he was a lot harsher, he never joked, he treated even his own soldiers with contempt and he was far colder towards her. Shayera only knew he'd been tortured, and couldn't begin to imagine what they'd done to her fiance to cause him to change so much.

Shayera was scared of Hro's behaviour, but she loved him, and she would try and help make things better for her lover. He was right now in his office, planning yet another battle with the Gordanians, it was becoming an obession to him, planning how to defeat them, never seeming to care about the casualties. The thing that most scared Shayera was that Hro had changed so much, that he was no longer the man she had fallen in love with all those years ago, the man who had proposed to her, the man who had taken her virginity, loved her, and made her feel like the most wonderful woman in all the universe.

Slowly she stood, closing her eyes and thinking for a second before stepping over to the cupboard, and pulling out a pair of lacy panties with a matching bra before grabbing a dressing gown, she'd help him relax at least, perhaps making love to her wonderful Hro would help him stop obssessing over those battles, practically ripping off her clothes before sliding into her underwear before wrapping the dressing gown around herself and stepping over to the door, sliding through and across the hall to Hro's office, sliding inside again before looking over at her fiance.

"What do you want Shayera?" came a slightly tired, and painfully cold voice without looking up, causing Shayera to flinch slightly before she summed up her courage, slowly turning to lock the door before letting her dressing gown drop to the floor, slowly and seductively walking over to hop up and sit on the edge of his desk, frowning angrily when he didn't so much as look up at her.

Slowly she slid off the desk again, a little angry, she was trying to be sexy for him, trying to help him feel better, but he was completely ignoring her efforts, she'd be far too much of a tomboy nearly any other time to act quite like this, still she wasn't going to be put off yet. Slowly she stepped over to his side to slowly kiss across his neck, lifting her mask slowly before tossing it aside before unsnapping her bra, stepping round behind him and wrapping her arms around his body. She gave a scowl this time when he didn't respond, one hand moving to slide her panties down his leg and toss them aside as the other hand stroked his abs lovingly before she released her grip, turning round and sliding beside him kneeling beside him and reaching a hand round to stroke the inside of his thigh.

"I'm busy Shayera" came a very tense comment from her fiance, further scaring and upsetting Shayera, usually she would have barely got through the door before Hro had her clothes off and was making love to her, but not today. Slowly Shayera stood and lifted both her hands to stroke over her naked body.

"Please baby, relax a little bit, you've been planning for days" she whispered as sensually as she could, running her hands over her bare body, giving a sultry smile as he slowly turned his head before standing and stepping over to her, lifting a hand to her cheek and caressing it gently, before pulling his hand back and backhanding her across the face, sending her to the ground.

"Don't distract me when I'm planning Shayera" Hro growled out as tears began to form in Shayera's eye, the twenty year old red-head slowly lifting a hand to where she could already feel a black eye forming, shaking in fear, fear of her lover, she'd never thought he'd do that to her, her small body beginning to shake not only with fear but sobs of sadness, pulling herself to her feet and running over to pick up her dressing gown and mask, ofrcing her gown on before unlocking the door, wrenching it open, sobbing freely now as she ran through into their bedroom, slamming the door and locking it behind her, crying openly, sobbing out softly

"Hro.. how... how could you?"

* * *

-Two Years Later-

Shayera sobbed softly as she lay alone in bed, over the past two years Hro had only got worse, he would regularly hit her or slap her when she angered him, he expected her to have sex with him whenever he wanted, however he wanted, and when they did he expected her to be completely submissive. He expected her to do whatever he told her and he took away almost all her privilages, she couldn't eat the same food as everyone else, couldn't talk to the soldiers and had to always lie about her injuries. The very worst thing for Shayera was he still told her he did what he did out of love, but while she still loved Hro, even after everything he put her through, she hadn't felt loved in years.

There was no way to break a betrothal on Thanagar, otherwise she probably would have left him already, she honestly didn't know how much more she could take, that's why she'd volunteered for Project Hawkgirl. The mission was simple sounding, she needed to go to a small planet in the Sol System, which included the home planets of both the ancient, but now extinct Martian race and the far younger Human race, who seemed similar to weaker wingless Thanagarians. When she reached Earth she was to mingle with the population, which would supposedly be easy as among the humans were many with so called 'Superpowers'.

When she reached Earth she was to assess the planet's defensive capabilities, when she had asked her commander had told her that humans looked like they could be valuable allies in the future, but at the moment the Gordanians could destroy the planet and any possible allies. If humans defensive capabilities were substantial then Shayera was to report back and would be extracted as quickly as possible, if not she would await the Thanagarian fleet's arrival. She was given her cover story and was allowed to take a form of military uniform, her Nth metal mace and her mask

She hadn't told Hro for obvious reasons, she knew full well he'd stop her before beating her for trying to run away from him. Fortunately he was planning for his next battle against the Gordanians, he didn't return to their bedroom all night, so he wouldn't find the note she left him for a while, by which time she'd be on her way through space at near trans-warp speed.

Slowly she lifted her mace as the alarm clock blared behind her, ignoring it as she prepared herself for what she was about to do, pulling her ring from her finger and placing it gently in it's box and placing that within a pocket hidden within her uniform, lifting a picture of Hro and holding it in one hand, her mace in the other before leaving her and her fiance's body for possibly the last time, a lone tear escaping her emerald eye as she murmured

"Goodbye my love". Slowly she lifted a hand to flick the lights off before turning and walking briskly away. Walking with a purpose she calmed herself, "Come on Shayera, your going to be Project Hawkgirl, you **are** Hawkgirl now" she murmured to herself before turning and stepping into the small room, "Leitenant Shayera Hol reporting for duty Sir" she barked out, seeing the rather tiny ship and flinching.

"Ah Miss Hol", came the voice of the Supreme Commander, "I see you are unnerved by the size of the ship, you need not worry, you shall be placed in suspended animation, while your body will age over the year it shall take you to reach Earth I can assure you, it will feel like no time has passed" he told her gently "Are you ready Miss Hol?", seeing Shayera nodding, lifting a syringe before gently taking hold of her arm and pushing the needle into a vein, the young woman gasping before she quickly felt more and more sleepy before passing out.

* * *

-One Year Later-

Shayera gasped as her eyes shot open, looking up at the see through roof of the small pod, the pod already falling through the sky towards what looked like a forest, gasping in fear as she found herself barely able to move, glancing around at what she could see. For some reason she knew exactly what to do, just as she knew exactly what her cover story was despite never being properly explained, her right hand gripping at a cord, yanking the cord up, the roof of the pod flying off, leaping out into the sky immediately, clutching her mace and picture in one hand as her wings spread quickly, catching the wind currents before swooping over the trees, watching as the pod slowed and landed slowly on the ground of the forest.

Quickly she moved a hand to her waist, placing her mace in a strap at her side, tucking Hro's picture into another larger pocket hidden on her uniform before floating down towards where the pod had landed, landing daintily before looking down inside and slowly lowering her hand to pull out an Absorbascon. This one contained a language orb, containing full knowledge of the particular languages of one planet, a short cut if you will to speaking the native tongue of wherever their programmed to. Quickly she placed it against her forehead before staggering to the side, one hand lifting to her forehead.

Thanagarians were naturally immune to most low level telepathy, so when using a telepathic device like the Absorbascon it needed to rip through her mental barriers, which really really hurt, slowly beginning to regain her balance, thinking quickly about her next course of action, firstly she needed to get rid of this ship, fortunately she could set it to self destruct, then she'd need allies, most likely more of those 'Super-Powered' beings, as soon as she could find more about them.

Quickly leaning inside she tapped several buttons and set the timer before leaping into the sky, her powerful wings carrying her away from the pod as it exploded, her eyes scanning the sky around her before spotting several large buildings, just able to make out a sign with the word 'Metropolis' through the darkness of the night, her wings powering her through the air towards 'Metropolis'.

* * *

-One Month Later-

Shayera glanced down from the sky, she had met her first 'Super powered' being, a Kryptonian, the files always said his kind were extinct, on her first night on this planet, he'd believed her cover story after she showed a few facts, and he'd introduced her to another 'Superhero' to help her learn a little about earth. This 'Batman', only a mere human, was a genius and he'd helped her understand this planet, even letting her temporarily stay in his home, though that was partially down to Alfred. He'd been cold at first, and he'd even reminded her of Hro a few times, but after an incident with her Claustrophobia she had explained about her early past, being alone and an orphan, and she felt he'd warmed up to her slightly in that time, she was feeling nearly overwhelmed by the humans and Kryptonian's care and kindness, actually breaking into sobs when Alfred had hugged her when she had told him about Hro, before playfully threatening him if he told anyone she'd cried.

Since then she'd began to explore the world, but today she'd decided it was time for a public appearance of Project Hawkgirl on planet Earth. Gazing down at the city of Metropolis from where she soared she could already see where she'd first be needed, Kal-El was on the ground, being strangled by someone who looked half man and half machine within the middle of the street., Swooping down towards them both and swinging her mace at the metal man with a war cry, the Nth metal tearing through one of his arms before denting the other, causing him to release Kal-El.

With a growl she swung the mace over and over, battering the robotic man back before one of her strikes hit him in the back, sending the large chunk of kryptonite in his chest flying away from them, the rock bouncing across the tarmac before dropping down into a convineintly placed open manhole.

"What have you done you harpy?" Metallo cried out in pure rage as he sensed his mechanical body go stiff and slowly topple over backwards, causing Shayera to smirk softly.

"I just kicked your ass" she replied before glancing up in confusion, several flashes going off and several humans holding mechanical devices towards her, shouting questions about her at rapid fire speed, glancing over at where some more of the humans seemed to be cheering her.

A wide smile slowly spread over her lips, she'd never felt elation like this, her whole life she'd been ignored, treated as a nothing, considered worthless and forgettable by everyone but Hro, Bruce, Alfed and Kal-El, but now these humans were cheering her and asking about who she was, wanting to actually know about her.

It was in this moment she first felt like she had finally found the home she never had on Thanagar

A/N: I especially enjoyed planning and writing this one as I got to completely design Shayera's past to how I always imagined it, and got to do some work on Hro too

Fliin is the Thanagarian equivalent of calling someone a bitch or whore. Thanagarian days are approximately 55 earth hours long while (That's both night and day included in that), Thanagarian years though are roughly the same as Earth years. Part of the reason Shayera gravitated to Hro so quickly and fell in love with him was that before him no one had really shown her affection, the other part being that he's not really a bastard until he was tortured by the Gordanians. The reason Shayera didn't freak out from claustrophobia in the troop carrier was she was scared

Also note that Shayera arrived on Earth at age 23 but had been on Earth for 4 years by Secret Origins so was 27 at the beginning of the series (I know she's been there a while since Batman mentions her by name (well Hawkgirl moniker) the very first time she appears. Another thing that should be noted, Shayera's Angelos form is how Shayera's sister would have looked if she'd lived

Please Review as I'd love to hear your opinions on this. This is meant to be Scarverse canon though it's not essential :3


End file.
